SENTIR
by HermsPotter
Summary: Harry debe partir, Hermione sospecha que algo pasa, ese es su destino. Pesimo summary, entren lean y juzguen. HHR Cap 5 final El rencuentro que marca el final de la espera :P Gracias a todos
1. Te Juro Que Te Amo

**Teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos del sexto libro y las tonterías que dijo La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada (dios bendiga a quien le invento el apodo), esta historia no apoya lo que ella dice de nuestra pareja favorita. Ningún personaje es mío todos son propiedad de La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada (J.K Rowling) y Warner Bros, no escribo con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo. **

**

* * *

**_Bueno, todos sabemos que yo no soy la gran escritora y que el máximo de reviews que he recibido ha sido 30 en La Carta que consta de 12 capítulos (que triste) pero bueno sigo escribiendo y aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia que hasta ahora consta de 2 capítulos y lo máximo que llegara serán 5, dependiendo del desarrollo de esta decidiré su le añado mas o no y si concreto mi primer capitulo Lemon (tema del k solo 1 vez intente :P), bueno espero les guste, serán capítulos cortos pero creo yo concretos, disfrútenlo y díganme que opinan._ **

* * *

**

**SENTIR**

**01. Te Juro Que Te Amo**

Introducción:

_No hace falta que me mires_

_Para adivinar la claridad de la alma_

_No necesito tus palabras_

_Para sentir de tu ser, toda la magia_

_Ni mojar mis mejillas con tu llanto_

_Para beber las gotas de tu alma_

_No trates de expresarme con caricias_

_Lo que de mi vida, tu corazón reclama_

_Ni tu lo necesitas, ni yo lo necesito_

_Para saber cuanto te amo_

_Y para saber cuanto me amas_

Era una tarde fría y lluviosa para ser inicio de primavera, el inicio del curso fue hasta cierto punto tranquilo habían ocurrido ciertos ataques y ciertas cosas que causaron la preocupación del mundo mágico pero en este momento era lo de menos para el, no porque no le importara sino porque en este momento su mente y su corazón entero estaban en otro lado, mas bien con otra persona...

Después de lo del ministerio las cosas se habían tensando demasiado en su mundo y en el de las personas que le rodean, Dumbledore había fallecido, su relación con ginny había terminado por su propio bien, pero no le dolía tanto como el creyó que le dolería, la relación de Hermione y Ron tampoco prospero pues ellos eran muy diferentes y lo mejor era quedar como siempre como amigos.

La orden la había convencido de regresar a la escuela y desde ahí desaparecer para ir a buscar a los Horocruxes para que el señor tenebroso no sospechara de su búsqueda, el por supuesto no le había dicho nada a sus amigos por su propio bien pues comprendió que esa era la única forma de mantenerlos con vida por mas tiempo. Durante esos seis meses que permaneció en la escuela diciendo simplemente que lo mejor seria ir en la búsqueda después de de Howgrats.

Los recuerdos le comían la cabeza y el corazón, todo era doloroso en ese momento de partir y mas despedirse sin despedir, callar sin saber que decir, amar sin saber si es correspondido, esperar regresar sin saber cuan incierto el futuro es. En que momento sucedió? como sucedió? que fue lo que paso, tantas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas, lo único cierto es que era el momento de partir en busca de un mundo mejor, una vida mejor, al precio que fuese ese.

Decidió mandarle una lechuza en el momento en el que abordo el tren para que así ella no tuviera ni la mas mínima oportunidad de detenerlo, claro que hacerlo era algo con lo que el sonaba pues ella no sentía lo mismo que el, pero eso no le importaba pues para el cree en "su amor" era mas que suficiente para darle fuerza y seguir adelante con su destino.

Aquí sentado esperando a que terminaran de cargar el tren recordó las palabras escritas en el pergamino que acababa de enviar.

_hola_

_Se que no te esperas esto pero como sabrás existe la posibilidad de que no viva después de la batalla y en este momento estoy partiendo pues así esta marcando mi destino, solo quería decirte que espero que tanto ron como tu y los demás sobrevivan a la batalla que pronto comenzara y que Te amo._

_Si te juro que te amo, afuera esta lloviendo yo tiemblo por dentro porque me voy y no se hasta cuando o si te volveré a ver, pronto partiré, un el a un destino desconocido tomo, no queda tiempo para nada mas que jurarte que mi amor es sincero, quiero imaginar que lloras por mi partida pero no hay porque tratare de regresar y mi sentimiento __no lo cambiare jamás y aunque sufra en este tormento me quedas tú._

_Con amor Harry _

Esas palabras salieron de mi corazón y en el lo ocultare para que nadie lo utilice en mi contra ya que será mi arma secreta para tratar de regresar a tu lado aun que mi amor no sea correspondido por el tuyo.

De repente el maquinista grita que el tren ya esta a punto de partir y así lo hace en escaso segundos, miro a la orden decirme adiós, mirando al Housmend le digo adiós a todos aquellos recuerdos que juntos creamos y con una mirada al castillo te digo adiós a ti. Intempestivamente te imagino asomarte en el anden de la estación, me froto los ojos tratando de volver a la realidad pero tu imagen se hace mas clara y correas persiguiendo el tren que se mueve, en verdad eres tu, veo tus labios moverse pero no te escucho y creo que es mejor así, me voy sin siquiera saber si me amas como yo a ti, yo se que esa incertidumbre me dará la fuerza para regresar a ti pero también me puede destruir para siempre, viéndote a través de la ventanilla en seguida siento la falta que ya empiezas hacerme.

Te veo llorar, te veo gritar, pero no entiendo ni escucho tus palabras y mucho menos entiendo porque lloras, siento las lagrimas humedecer mis mejillas,la tristeza invadir terriblemente mi corazón, la esperanza nacer en el y la ilusión de volver este mundo un lugar mejor para las personas que viven en el y para que tu seas feliz, auque esa felicidad no sea a mi lado.

El tren sale por fin de la estación, te veo quedarte parada en el final del anden, mirándome partir, al abordar pensé que seria el final de nuestra historia juntos pero una calidez en mi me dice que tal vez esta vez la historia sea diferente y tu y yo nos volvamos a ver, en esta o en otra vida.

* * *

**Si lo se tengo una obsesión con escribir cartas y si leen el epilogo y primer capitulo de mi fic la Carta sabran porque, y el k tenga curiosidad de saber como fue mi primer intento de Lemon lean EL, ELLA… ELLOS que por cierto nunca especifique k era mas que en LPDF donde surgió como reto, pero bueno Déjenme sus criticas, comentarios, tomatazos, insultos lo que sea pero díganme k les parece porfa no les cuesta nada solo les tomara 3 min, de antemano gracias, y el sig capitulo es para el viernes como a esta misma hora.**


	2. Te Siento

**Teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos del sexto libro y las tonterías que dijo La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada (dios bendiga a quien le invento el apodo), esta historia no apoya lo que ella dice de nuestra pareja favorita. Ningún personaje es mío todos son propiedad de La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada (J.K Rowling) y Warner Bros, no escribo con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo. **

**

* * *

**_Para empezar quiero agradecer a Liz Echizen, janepoter y jhennypotter por hacer dedicado unos minutitos de su tiempo a leer Lonnely No More que me llevo casi un año que viera la luz jeje por diferentes y que escribí cuando salio HPHBP. Quisiera dedicarte AndyPotterGranger este capitulo ya que estoy segura no fuiste la única que leyó el fic pero si la que dejo review pero bueno. AndyPotterGranger Este capitulo es para ti espero lo disfrutes._

* * *

**02.- TE SIENTO **

Casi 7 meses han pasado desde que regresamos al colegio estamos juntos pero a la vez separados, porque estando aquí yo se que tu mente no lo esta y por mas que intento que me confíes que pasa no consigo ni sacarte la hora.

Después de la cena nos abrazaste a ron y a mi, el no le dio importancia pero yo si porque sentí que era una despedida por lo que decidí seguirte hasta los jardines donde perdí tu rastro y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a bañar me ayudaron a meditar.

No entiendo que pasa nuestro plan era ir en busca de los Horocruxes después de la boda de Bill pero de repente cambiaste de opinión y cuando te pedí una explicación no supiste que decir más que la decisión que habías tomado era la mejor.

Pero aun así no me convenciste, lo veo cuando te miro a los ojos, veo que me mientes y que hay algo mas que te niegas a decir, yo se que tu y yo ya no somos amigos no solo porque yo cruce la línea de la amistad, sino por lo que siento cuando te miro mientras no me miras, cuando tu me miras y crees que yo no te miro o cuando nos miramos sin que nadie mas note nuestras miradas.

Algo esta pasando entre los dos lo se, lo presiento pero tu ruptura con Ginny y mi intento fallido de relación con Ron que fue un desastre que me hace pensar que lo que siento no debe ir mas allá de nuestra buena amistad.

No quiero ser una distracción para ti si de alguna manera llegaras a saber lo que en realidad siento por ti, aun que si lo que siento fuera correspondido yo me encargaría de hacerlo diferente, de que en vez de ser una cruz para ti sea el medio para salir adelante.

Que pasa no entiendo se supone que nos tienes confianza, tu sabes muy bien que no soy tonta pero tampoco soy adivina por lo que se que pasa algo aunque no sepa exactamente bien que es ese algo, esta mañana tuve un raro presentimiento, una lagrima que se pierde con la lluvia cruza mi rostro.

Porque me desperté llorando, había sonado que te ibas y que no te volvía a ver y que ni siquiera te despedías de mí, mis lágrimas bañaban mis mejillas, la empapaban por completo y mis sueños más contigo morían cuando desapareciste sin decirme adiós y desperté llorando.

Siento todo, la brisa acariciar mi piel, la luna iluminar mi rostro, las hojas de los árboles susurrar a mis oídos, la lluvia abrazar mi alma, un beso que nunca fue y tal vez nunca será, en mis recuerdos, en mis olvidos y en cada parte de mi cuerpo que se llena de pena por sentirse tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mi.

Entre el torbellino de sentimientos y pensamientos que me confunden mas de repente veo a Hedwing romper la oscuridad de la noche y dirigirse hacia mi, me ha traído una carta, pero carta de que? o para que? de quien, al abrirla noto la caligrafía de el, pero de todas las palabras que escribió mi mirada se va directo dices que te vas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces aprieto el pergamino en mi mano y comienzo a correr para dirigirme hacia las afueras del castillo, desaparecí y aparecí otra vez pero en Hosmeade, apenas sintieron mis pies el suelo corrí lo mas que dieron mis piernas hacia la estación, algo me decía que ahí estarías.

Al entrar escucho el tren que empieza a partir, sigo mi marcha, al llegar al anden veo a la orden que me regresa la mirada, grito tu nombre hacia el tren, pero no te veo, sigo corriendo hasta que noto el verde profundo de tus ojos.

Te grito que no te vallas, que te amo, pero no respondes, no me escuchas, solo me miras, mis ojos están llorando siento lo mismo que sentí al despertar, veo tus ojos también llorar, corrí hasta que ya no puede más. Veo el tren alejarse, contigo, con mi amor y mis sueños contigo.

Juro a la noche, a tu recuerdo, a mi amor por ti que pase lo que pase, viva quien viva, muera quien muera, sin importar nada, cuando, donde o como yo siempre te amare, porque se que estarás cerca, te siento en carne viva y se que tal vez un día como sucedió hoy despierte llorando otra vez pero esta vez porque supe que volverías, porque en el fondo se que de una o de otra manera el destino te devolverá a mi.

Y aunque no lo haga alguien, algún día recordará que existieron un par de amigos que vivieron aventuras juntos, lucharon juntos y que ella lo amo por siempre, auque el nunca lo supo, pero lo supo ella y su corazón lleno de esperanza que lo espero y lo sintió día a día.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy espero les haya agrado y sino pues diganme jeje que nada les cuesta, el siguiente capitulo sera un resumen de lo que paso desde la perspectiva de un tercero ademas de que incluira la batalla, corta pero la incluira, el capitulo ya esta terminado solo falta afinarlo, yo creo estara en linea el lunes, de antemano gracias por los Reviews que no siempre llegan pero bueno que se le puede hacer.**_


	3. Ella, El y Mi Ignorancia

**Teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos del sexto libro y las tonterías que dijo La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada (dios bendiga a quien le invento el apodo), esta historia no apoya lo que ella dice de nuestra pareja favorita. Ningún personaje es mío todos son propiedad de La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada (J.K Rowling) y Warner Bros, no escribo con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.**

* * *

_Hola pues aquí de nuevo con la tercera parte de este pequeño fic, cabe aclarar que esta vez es la perspectiva de un tercero y los acontecimientos posteriores pero en fin espero sea de su agrado y ya sabes espero con mucho gusto sus comentarios, no se hasta cuando publique el cap 4 porque todavía no lo he escrito jeje disfruten este nuevo capitulo._

* * *

SENTIR

**03.- ELLA, EL Y MI IGNORANCIA**

Desde la muerte de Dumbledore tanto la responsabilidad de la escuela así como la seguridad de los jóvenes magos cayo sobre de mi, y no es que me moleste porque no lo hace, simplemente que me siento mas comprometida con mi trabajo, mas que como una simple maestra sino como una nueva guía.

No estuve completamente de acuerdo cuando mi antecesor dejo a nuestro joven salvador en casa de Muggles, no porque desprecie a las personas no mágicas, sino porque creí que merecía disfrutar de su logro ignorado, que equivocada estaba, y lo vi claramente cuando lo volví a ver lleno de calidez, sinceridad, humildad, honradez y valor, cosas que nunca hubiera conseguido obtener en nuestro mundo.

Lo he visto crecer ano con ano, madurar de poco en poco con cada contrariedad, pero nunca en todos los obstáculos que paso lo había visto madurar así de golpe, como cuando le explique junto con Remus que debía partir en busca de los demás Horocruxes sabiendo de antemano que es muy probable que en la búsqueda se desate la batalla final y debía hacerlo sin sus amigos, que a pesar de serle de gran ayuda podrían llegar a convertirse en un arma poderosa contra el y mas si los sentimientos que le veía hacia su "mejor amiga" seguían creciendo como lo hacían.

Le prohibí decirles algo de nuestro plan, por su propio bien y así fue pero nunca conté con que ella, una niña centraba e inteligente tuviera tanta percepción por el, debajo de la lluvia que cubría la escuela y el pueblo una tormenta pequeña pero poderosa comenzó a desatarse finalmente, se despidió sin despedirse, pero de sus mejores amigos ella presintió algo y lo siguió, aunque me encargue de que lo perdiera no conté con que el corazón de ella la llevaría hacia Harry.

Ella temblaba y no era por la lluvia, sino porque el estaba partiendo lejos de ella y el miedo de perderlo la consumía por dentro, el se iba.

El en cualquier momento partiría, tomando un tren desconocido que pronto partiría hacia su destino, destino que desde antes de tener conciencia fue predicho, pero del cual solamente el tenia la última palabra.

El tiempo corría mientras las gotas de lluvia cubrían su ventanilla y los recuerdos se hacían presentes, mientras ella hacia un esfuerzo por llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde guiada por su corazón, perdiendo sus lagrimas con la lluvia, el parecía sereno pero por dentro lloraba su alma, cuando ella llego y el tren ya empezaba a moverse, el la miro jurándole amor, y diciéndole que no había razón para llorar.

Ella siguió al tren hasta que se pedio en la oscuridad de la noche, sus lagrimas habían parado al igual que la lluvia, pues parecía indicar que a pesar de no haber comprendido ninguna palabra que ella le dijo, ni las que el callo porque sabia de antemano que seria inútil pero que grito en su corazón, ella sabia que el volvería y el sabia que debía volver por ella, para crear o recordar lo que son juntos.

Ella me contó una noche varias semanas después que lo esperaría el tiempo quien fuera necesario porque se fue sin saberse correspondido y ella le siguió igual pues cuando recibió la carta no la leyó solo siguió su sentir y aunque ambos sufrieran el momento, les quedan los recuerdos y la esperanza de un mañana, ella siguió con su vida sin preguntar me por el, conformándose con lo poco que decía cuando Ron me preguntaba, ella callo por el bien de todos esperando que el algún día regresara a ella para recuperar el tiempo que les fue robado, que poco conocía al premio anual, frágil por fuera pero mas fuerte que el rió por dentro.

Y curiosamente comprendí lo mucho que se necesitaban cuando el me describió el momento y la falta que ella le haría ya que su mundo entero se quedo junto con ella, pero reconoció que era la mejor manera de regresar sano y salvo cuando le conté que ella le correspondía igual o mas de lo que se imaginada, vi el brillo regresar a sus ojos, la esperanza invadirlo y la confianza de lograr su objetivo, en sus propias palabras _"el sufrimiento de este momento será recompensado cuando regrese a ella", _esa fue la única y ultima vez que hablamos de ella pues debía bloquear su recuerdo y sentir por ella para salir adelante.

Hoy la batalla a terminado, hemos triunfado a pesar de todas las bajas que tuvimos, el venció sin necesidad de los Horocruxes, solo con la ayuda de la orden y los pocos magos que decidieron pelear por un mañana, ella peleo defendiendo Howgrats viendo caer a sus amigos, sin mas ayuda que sus propios compañeros, niños que en cuestión de minutos se convirtieron en hombres y mujeres decididos a defender su segundo hogar olvidando por un segundo al primero, ambos soportaron mucho mas de lo que jamás imagine, cuan grande era mi ignorancia por mis alumnos.

Han pasado ya 2 meses y ellos siguen sin verse, el emprendió una pequeña cruzada siguiendo a los mortifagos mas peligrosos, ella ayudo a sus compañeros de primer y segundo ano a buscar y regresar con sus familias y después ella regreso a casa con sus padres que también estaban preocupados por ella.

Esa noche se realizaría una pequeña reunión en Grinmud Place para celebrar la derrota de Voldemort y honrara la memoria de los caído y may se reencontraron.

* * *

**El capitulo 4 esta totavia en proceso y no me han dicho si intentamos el lemon o lo dejamos asi? que dicen le ponemos sal y pimienta al fic?. No olviden los REVIEWSS :D **


	4. Recuerdos

**Esta historia no apoya lo que ella dice de nuestra pareja favorita. Ningún personaje es mío todos son propiedad de La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada (J.K Rowling) y Warner Bros, no escribo con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

**

**SENTIR**

**04.- RECUERDOS**

Sentado en la cama que alguna vez fue de Sirius, se suponía que debía descansar para poder disfrutar la reunión pero no podía, mi mente esta inquieta, nerviosas imágenes llegaban mi mente para recordarme lo sucedido, que grande y misteriosa puede ser la vida si la aprendes a vivir.

_La búsqueda fue dura, no encontramos nada que nos sirviera pues en apenas un par de semanas los mortifagos nos atacaron dando inicio a la batalla que marcaría el final de la guerra, mi desconcierto era grande, cuando nos sorprendieron en mi antigua casa no sabia como reaccionar._

_Como estaban los demás, como estaba Hogwarts, mis amigos, ella, me extrañara, le haré falta? esas y mas eran las preguntas que giraban en mi mente pero no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en ello._

_Lupin fue herido defendiendo a Nymphadora, mientas ella acabo con varios mortifogos en venganza, Moddy se llevo con el a Bellatrix, la batalla fue dura y cruel como cualquier guerra._

_Al estar frente a Voldemort fue duro, trato de culparme de la muerte de Dumbledore y Sirius pero yo ya no me sentía responsable, ya no me importaba lo que me dijera, la llevaba en mi corazón, escondida en mi._

_Tantas cosas juntas estaban pasando que mi mente se la sentía abrumada y mi razón estaba partida en mil y un lugares, pero el que mi corazón estuviera contigo era el motor de mi fuerza interior._

_Aun así el descubrió mi sentir por ella y trato de utilizar eso en mi contra, diciéndome que Howgarts era atacado igual pero yo sabia que tu estabas bien, lo sabia, lo sentía, lo que el no contaba era que precisamente ella era mi arma secreta, gracias a ella vencí, su Aveda Kedabra no venció al mío y como lo decía la profecía el no podía vivir si yo lo hacia._

_Esa noche su resurgimiento callo y la esperanza renació en el mundo de nuevo, yo caí exhausto por la batalla, el esfuerzo físico y emocional fue grande que no desperté hasta días después con la confirmación de que todo había acabado y sin necesidad de preguntar, Mcgonagall me informo que ella estaba bien._

_La felicidad de que me embargaba era inmensa, por lo que decidí tratar de capturar a los seguidores de Voldemort que huyeron a su caída, decidí a asegurar la felicidad para brindar un mejor futuro a todos, en especial a ella._

Hoy espero con ansias volverte a ver, mi corazón desea salir en tu búsqueda pero yo se que mi espera será recompensaza porque todo tiene una causa y un efecto y espero que tu seas amabas para mi.

Mirando las fotografías de Hogwarts espero que pasen las horas para volveré a verte, estas tan cerca pero a la vez siento tan lejana tu presencia, todo paso tan rápido que siento que me pierdo entre tantos acontecimientos que vienen a mi como ráfagas de viento.

_Después de regresar del anden aquel día, me propuse ser fuerte para sobrellevar los días que estaban por venir, miraba los días pasar, junto con Luna darle fuerzas a Ron y a los demás que se sentían tristes e inseguros sin ti._

_Aquella noche todos estaba planeado, lo atacarían a el y a la escuela para que nadie corriera en ayuda de nadie y así fue, con la ayuda de Hagrid, Mcgonagall y Charley defendimos la escuela lo mejor que pudimos._

_Yo miraba las gotas de lluvia caer por mi ventana, pensaba en ti, me preguntaba donde estarías? que estarías haciendo? y lo que mas me angustiaba era si seguías o si acaso pensabas en mi._

_Sabia que el sol no volvería a brillar con todo su esplendor hasta que volvieras a mi, sano y salvo, todo seguiría igual y diferente porque tu no estabas ahí conmigo, con nosotros, sonaba con tu mirada pensando en y lo que me hace sentir._

_Todo me parecía tan lejano, pero un estruendo me saco de mis pensamientos, estaban atacando Hogwarts nuestro hogar y había que hacer algo al respecto, Lucius fue eliminado por Snape que resulto ser le fiel a Dumbledore._

_Neville me protegió sacrificándose, Luna y Ron se acoplaron muy bien al pelear, ella le devolvió la cordura cuando Ginny murió, en mi papel de premio anual y prefecta trate de defender a mis compañeros trate de esconderlos pero muchos quisieron luchar y así l hicieron._

_Ni un solo alumno murió sin pelear y sin que haya sido defendido por otro, la batalla fue larga pero todos estábamos dispuestos a defender, la batalla termino con la llegada del señor Weasley que anuncio la derrota de voldemor y la secuente huida de los mortifagos._

_Tu estabas bien y eso es lo que mas me importaba, junto con los profesores nos dedicamos a llevar a los alumnos a casa, nuestro reencuentro tarde o temprano llegaría, pero no podía evitar soñar con que un día llegabas a buscarme, pero era eso solo un sueño._

_Pero yo sabia que estabas cumpliendo con tu propósito, tu seguirías lejos hasta que lo alcanzara y yo seguiría soñando mientras por los dos, había llegado a casa para estar con mis padres que temieron lo peor._

Y así fue nuestro encuentro ya no era un sueño sino una calida, en poco tiempo la larga espera terminaría y llegaría el momento de aclarar las cosas entre nosotros y entregarte mi corazón para que hagas lo que quieras con el, el trío estaba intacto, el grupo tenia bajas pero hay un futuro aun por el que vivir.

* * *

**

* * *

Hola espero les haya gustato, el fic ya esta terminado, solo le queda 1cap que ya escribi y espero revisarlo y subirlo a mas tardar el lunes, saludos y muchas gracias por su apoyo**


	5. Ven A Mi

**Ningún personaje es mío todos son propiedad de La-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrada (J.K Rowling) y Warner Bros, no escribo con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

**

Muchas gracias por dedicarle un ratito de su tiempo a esta humilde historia que nació de mi corazoncito (a veces me pongo sentimental), la verdad la inspiración me nació al final de mis vacaciones y es una lastima porque ahora no tengo mucho tiempo ya que entre el martes pasado (por cierto estudio medicina y me absorbe mucho pero me encanta) pero tratare de escribir apenas pueda para crear nuevas historias.

* * *

**SENTIR**

**05.- VEN A MÍ**

Todos estaban reunidos, los pocos sobrevivientes incluidos alumnos y miembros de la orden del fénix, no tiene caso mencionar nombres pues todos merecen ser honrados, vivos y muertos por igual, la gente me saludaba de mano y apretaban mi hombro, algunos me abrazaban por lo que juntos habíamos logrado, entre la gente yo solo buscaba a una sola persona, la que la gente llamo la "Defensora de Howgrats", pequeña fama que se gano entre los jóvenes por defender con unas y dientes la escuela de magia.

Cuando por fin se encontraron de frente las palabras sobraron, solamente nos abrazamos tratando de transmitir todo lo que albergábamos en nuestros corazones, ya que ese no era el lugar ni el momento para hablar de ellos por lo que nos dedicamos a platicar cada uno de la batalla librada pues lo único que sabíamos el uno del otro era lo que se comentaba.

_Cuando los ánimos se agotaron poco a poco las personas se fueron retirando a sus respectivos hogares y cuartos pero no ellos, ella se quedo ayudándolo a recoger las cosas ya que esa era el nuevo hogar de el, cuando terminaron se sentaron a platicar por fin en la sala, uno en frente del otro para no perderse ningún detalle del otro._

_Tantas cosas que decir y tan pocas palabras para expresarlas, que decirse cuándo no hay palabra en el diccionario que exprese lo que sintieron todo este tiempo, como empezar? amigos por anos para sentirse de repente así, mirándose uno al otro sin saber que decir o como decirlo._

-Como llegamos aquí Hermione, recuerdo que varias veces te vi llorar mientras creías que nadie mas te miraba, en primero, cuando peleaste con ron en tercero y cuando entre al torneo, yo siempre estaba ahí aunque tu nunca te diste cuenta.

-Y tu sabes cuantas veces te vi tan triste y solo, no sabes que lo que yo hubiera dado por curarte las heridas en esos momentos, yo estaba ahí pero nunca me notaste.

Harry se levanto y le extendió la mano a hermione, ella la tomo y juntos regresaron al sillón donde estaba sentado harry, había un cojin de distancia entre ellos, tal vez el haber estado juntos muchos y no verse después de la pequeña escena en el anden les hacia ser un poco tímidos entre ellos.

-Me fuiste a buscar al andén, eso quiere decir que leíste mi carta.

-Si la leí pero después de que te fuiste McGonagall me regreso al colegio, de hecho fue la noche que atacaron Howgrats.

-Como dices?

-La noche que te fuiste te seguí pero te perdí de vista en el jardín, ahí Hedwing me dio la carta, leí la primera línea y salí a buscarte.

-Pero como sabias donde encontrarme?

-No lo se supongo que lo presentí.

El se le quedo mirando mientras explicaba como lo había encontrando pero en realidad solamente escuchaba palabras sueltas pues estaba perdido viendo como sus labios se movían.

-Hermione te quiero mucho

-Lo se harry

-Te quiero mas que a mí vida, si me fui solo fue solo para protegerlos, cuidarte.

-Esa noche entendí muchas cosas Harry, no es necesario que me las repitas.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, quiero que no te quepa duda nunca de lo mucho que te amo y de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti.

_Harry ya había cerrado la distancia entre ellos y le sostenía los hombros para que lo mirara de frente, ella empezó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad pues creyó que con la confesión escrita de harry bastaba, que equivocada estaba._

_El la tomo de las mejillas, la acerco para susurrarle al oido lo mucho que la quería mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse en sus ojos verdes, beso los ojos de ella pues no quería verla llorar._

_-_Harry hubiera quiero calmar tu pena, la que llevabas en el alma por todo lo que ha sucedido, porque sabia que sufrías en silencio.

-No hermione ya no, cuando estaba en frente de Voldemort comprendí que todo lo que paso, todos los que murieron, absolutamente todo y nada fue culpa mía, ellos tomaron las decisiones que los llevaron hasta donde llegaron, ahí comprendí que tu siempre fuiste mi fuerza.

-Harry... yo

-No digas nada, hoy ahora las palabras ya no son necesarias entre nosotros.

_Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por un largo rato hasta que ella lo abrazo tratando de decirle con ese abrazo lo mucho que lo había extrañado y la falta que le había hecho todo este tiempo, mientras sentía la respiración de el en su nuca haciendo que se levantaran los vellos de esa zona tan sensible._

-Harry yo se que tus razones tienes pero si acaso queda algo de dolor en te pido que me dejes borrarlo, déjame intentarlo y quiero hacerlo con mi amor, con mis besos con mi corazón y mi alma

-No es necesario Herms con el simple hecho de tenerte junto a mi, calmas mi ser y mi alma, contigo a mi lado nada me falta y sin ti todo. Ahora se que mi verdadero destino era encontrar el amor que fue lo que me ayudo a vencer y ese gran amor estaba en ti, gracias a ti el mundo es lo que es hoy.

_Hermione lo miro a los ojos, ambos llorando en silencio de felicidad, Harry le acaricio las mejillas tenidas de color carmesí mientras ella le acariciaba el alma con el marrón de sus ojos, hasta que el ansioso cerro la distancia que había entre ellos uniendo sus labios en un beso, un beso de amor, que transmitía todo lo que sienten el uno por el otro, un beso que no era solo una caricia de amor sino también un desahogo de amor que habían guardado por mucho tiempo, y ahí cobijados por la noche, los suspiros de los que dormían y las chispas del fuego de la chimenea durmieron por primera vez con una paz infinita que no habían sentido en mucho tiempo, sin miedo de que alguna pesadilla les despertase ni que al día siguiente les avisaran que algo había pasado, ella fue a el y el fue a ella como siempre habían hecho pero esta vez no en busca de ayuda ni de consejo sino de calor ya que un nuevo día estaba por llega y ya no había motivo para ocultar su sentir por el otror._

_

* * *

_

_**Bueno me encantaría escuchar sus comentarios finales, claro si se puede, me harian muy feliz, ya antes de despedirme quisiera agradecer a todos los que leyeron, espero les haya gustado mucho y en especial a todos los que dejaron su comentario mul gracias me sonrosaron mas de una vez, este capitulo fue escrito pensando en ustedes, GRACIAS**_

**Granter**: espero lo leas antes de irte no se a donde pero espero que te valla muy bien y que cuando regresas ya haya yo concretado mi proyecto lemon que todavía no termino, éxito.

**Ivy**: Espero que la reunión de harry y herms te haya gustado que trate de hacerla lo mas linda posible que pude.

**ale potter**: Ale gracias por leer y al igual que Ivy espero que te guste el reencuentro que me llevo mucho sacarlo.

**Jane (MtvHH):** Gracias, en realidad pocas veces escribo mas de 1 cap pero en esta ocasión me sentía inspirada y mira lo que salio, por cierto tenias toda la razón no era necesario el lemon pero tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano escriba algo así en un one-shot, mil gracias.

**AndyPotterGranger**: Mil gracias, nunca gastaras esa palabra porque alimenta el animo de las personas y aunque a mi me apena me llena de ánimos para seguir y espero te haya gustado el desenlace, mil gracias amiga (espero me dejes llamarte así) me animaste mucho.

**hermis'lu:** Gracias por tus comentarios, Espero que la espera a la que te sometí haya valido la pena y te haya gustado la manera como los reencontré.

**Alucard**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario me sirve mucho y me anima a apurarme para los que les gusta leer tanto como a mi.

**Sakura**: No tienes de idea de lo lindo que se siente lo que me dices, la verdad cuando lo empecé estaba un poco triste por eso creo que me salio con mucho sentimiento y lo haya podido transmitir, gracias y en efecto mejor dejare el lemon para otra ocasión, creo que este fic no lo necesita. Mil gracias

**Lackmoonlady:** Me allegro mucho que te hayas decidido a leer el fic y que te haya gustado, de igual manera el final y sino pues tratare de condensarte, me animaste mucho gracias.


End file.
